


Crimson Upon Ebony

by gmw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Hux, ballgag, hux just wants to cum, kylo's a lil' feisty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmw/pseuds/gmw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride is a heavy burden to carry, sometimes it's best left at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Upon Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon a prompt from [x](http://jathis.tumblr.com/)

The fierce bite of thick, ebony leather felt unwelcomingly chill against Hux's flushed cheeks. Limbs burning at harsh ties, yet cooled along the unforgivingly solid flooring, irritated him more than was advisable in his current position.

Hux was... compromised, to say the least.

 

Calloused fingertips trailed valleys of frozen hellfire across the constellations embedded in his pallor skin, stained viciously with a mulberry hue and heavily damp sheen. Ren took his time with his General, treating him with violent care, bruising admiration, bloodied love: oh, how Hux revelled in it. Particularly when Ren paid unexpected attention with the tools he had against Hux.

Limber hands had found themselves resting faultlessly on Hux's cheeks, Kylo lowering himself to the General's level.  
Hux spoke no words as Kylo's fingers smoothed against his skin.  
He spoke no words when Kylo's jagged nails drew lines of blushing rose against his cheek.  
He spoke no words when Kylo's eyes glistened at the sight of the General's crimson blood trailing from his cheekbone.  
Instead, despite his best efforts, he responded with a breath-laden moan, his head lolling back to meet the demands of his arching back.  
Kylo smirked.  
Closing in on him, Ren began attentively lapping the viscous scarlet from Hux's skin, replacing it instead with forceful magenta tints.  
A shudder escaped from Hux's control and left a moaning whimper as it's thanks.  
Grazing his teeth against the General's cheek, Kylo spoke in hot breath. "I didn't give you permission to be heard." He scolded.  
Hux began to protest, refusing to be subdued by Ren, but was halted by a staggered gasp as Kylo bit harsh dents into his aching shoulder in retaliation.  
Ren reiterated his disappointment, pulling away from Hux.  
Hux's merlot blood smeared it's path against Kylo's mouth, tapering into stunning shades of carmine and vermillion. He was betrayed once further by a guttural plea escaping his longing lips.  
"Incapable of following orders, General? How ironic." Kylo teased. "I have my methods, though."

Burning trickery painted itself across Ren's face as his fingers trailed their way down to Hux's aching member. Running a thumb firmly across the head, Hux near choked on the sharp intake of breath he suffered as Kylo swirled the leaking fluid across the pad of his digit. Lifting his hand, Ren traced the shape of Hux's lips with his thumb, trailing his precum as if the most scandalising lipstick.  
"Whore." He spat, before lunging forward to claim a spontaneously rugged kiss from Hux's glistening mouth.  
Hux moaned. Kylo broke away.  
"Worthless slut. You need to learn your place." He purred.

Before Ren ended his insult, and object, near-invisible in the dimly lit room, floated into his lap with a clunk.  
The unmistakable clashing of metal buckles broke the stagnant air.

Hux couldn't register the sound before he was choking back spit and breath, in a toxic cocktail. Ren had shoved a smooth, burgundy ball in between his panting lips and chuckled as tears began tumbling from the corner of Hux's eyes: he was desperate, for touch, for release, yet Ren simply restrained him further.  
His fingers danced across the raven leather, tightening the stainless clasps as far as allowed by Hux's physicality, muffling his moans and begs.  
"You'll get your release, General. But you will be made to wait for it."  
Ren stood, looking down upon Hux, before turning to leave; satisfied at the General's state.

Hux whined, silenced: his longed-for release abandoned him, arms rendered redundant by the hostile rope at his back.  
And here Ren had left him; pleading, desperate for closure, for completion, for conclusion.  
For Ren to take him, use him.

Hux kept his pride. He always kept his pride.  
But sometimes, he let Ren keep it from him: here Hux was sitting, the General of the First Order, bound in black rope on the cold floor of Ren's quarters, silenced, trembling and naked.

**Author's Note:**

> yo i hope you liked this, i'm sorry it's short i was just cleaning out my wips. i might continue it if people want me to but i'm not well versed in writing smut. if you wanna come talk to me or drop me message, come visit my [tumblr](http://g-m-w.tumblr.com/) ;D


End file.
